Harold Hastings White (1881-1940)
|long_name=Harold Hastings White |birth_year=1881 |birth_month=05 |birth_day=08 |birth_address="Martindale" |birth_locality=Denman, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1940 |death_month=09 |death_day=27 |death_locality=Sydney |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1909 |wedding1_locality=Strathfield, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |remains_year=1940 |remains_month=09 |remains_day=28 |globals= }} Biography Obituary Mr. Harold White DEATH OF WELL-KNOWN CITIZEN. The Upper Hunter has suffered the loss of one of its outstanding citizens by the death this morning at Gloucester House, Sydney, of Mr. Harold Hastings White, of "Martindale," Denman, pastoralist, company director, shire councillor, and in his day Australia's most brilliant polo player. The late Mr. Harold ("Rusty") White, who was in his 60th year, became ill a few months ago, and about five weeks ago left for Sydney for treatment. The news of the passing of such an outstanding citizen was received with profound regret throughout the Upper Hunter, and particularly in the Denman district, where he had resided all his life, and where he had put into practice those principles which earned for him a high place in the esteem of the people and the distinction of being regarded as the leading citizen of that centre. The residents of Denman, and those of other parts of the district, regard the death of Mr. Harold White as a distinct personal loss, while the civic bodies, local institutions and the dairy industry has lost a capable administrator. His kindly nature and charming personality will certainly be missed by all those whose privilege it was to know Harold White. The youngest son of the late Mr. and Mrs. Edward White, deceased was born at Martindale. His early education was entrusted to Miss Macauley at a private school in Sydney, and later he entered The Armidale School. He followed pastoral pursuits at Martindale, and in the course of his life time witnessed the advent of the dairy industry in the Hunter Valley, stimulated by the subdivision of properties, including part of Martindale, which for several generations had been used, chiefly for stock-raising. In the course of his life he played a conspicuous part in fostering the dairy industry in the Denman district, and was for many years chairman of directors of the Denman Co.-Op. Dairy Co., Ltd., which enjoyed considerable prosperity under his direction until adverse seasons called for a change, and the company, was merged with the Raymond Terrace Co.-Operative Dairy Co., Ltd., of which the late Mr. White was a director at the time' of his death. He was a member of the Muswellbrook Shire Council for the past six years, and in that sphere also rendered service of outstanding merit, and was always ready to help those ratepayers whose fortunes had been marred by bad seasons. The council, like other public bodies, also suffers a heavy loss by the death of one of its members. He was an active member of the Primary Producers' Union, and for several years was president of the Denman branch. He was a valued member of the Denman Memorial School of Arts, and had held the office of Worshipful Master of the Denman Lodge. The late Mr. Harold White was one of Australia's leading sportsmen, whether in polo, cricket, football or tennis. He had engaged in horse racing, his colors having been carried to victory on many occasions on metropolitan tracks, and also at Muswellbrook and Denman. He was a vice-president of the Upper Hunter Amateur Race Club, of which he had been a member for many years. During his school days he gained distinction as a cricketer, tennis player and footballer. It has been said of him that as a player in the five-eight position Australia never had a better player. George Finlay, recognised as the greatest half-back player in Australia, was a fellow student with Harold White at The Armidalc School, and in later years played for Australia against England and New Zealand. He regarded Harold White as the best five-eight player he had ever played with in any football team, and he often expressed his regreat that his school mate did not continue the game. It was as a polo player that the late Mr. White gained fame throughout Australia as the greatest player yet produced in this country. "He was," remarked Mr. D. M. Bell, another member of the famous Muswellbrook team, "the greatest player I have ever seen or played with, and I don't think we have ever had a better player in Australia." Mr. H. B. A. Fearse, another member of the Dudley Cup team, remarked to-day that Harold White was the greatest polo player Australia has known. "He was," Mr. Pearse added, "an outstanding player, a marvellous captain, and a wonderful horseman, and a 'man with a charming personality." The late Mr. White began his career as a polo player in 1903 with the Muswellbrook team, which then included Messrs Clem Withycombe, Cecil Granville, Wyn. White. E. R, White, D. M. Bell, —Everett, J. M. Campbell, and H. B. A. Pearse. He was a member of the first Dudley Cup team in 1910, in which year Muswellbrook was defeated by Narromine. In the following year, however, the cup came to Muswellbrook, which also won the trophy on three or four subsequent occasions. The first 1910 team included the late Mr. Harold White, Messrs H. B. A. Pearse, D. M. Bell and Clem Withycombe. Deceased had only missed one Dudley Cup tournament in 25 years. He was captain of the team and always played in the No. 3 position. In recent years he had engaged in practices with the present team. He had played against Victoria as a member of Mr. "Tony" Hordern's N.S.W. team. The late Mr. Harold White leaves a widow and the following sons and daughters: Captain Denis White, now serving with the A.I.F., and in camp at Puckapunyal (Victoria), Mr. Wallace White (Martindale), Mrs. Douglas Munro ("Gundibri") and Miss Phillipa White (Martindale). He is also survived by two brothers, Mr. E. R. White (Sydney) and Colonel Fred White ("Shannon Vale"). Surviving sisters are Mrs. John Burgess (Sydney), Mrs. R. White (Sydney), Mrs. John White ("Harben Vale"). He was predeceased by two brothers. Messrs Archibald and Walter White. The funeral will take place at the Church of England cemeteiy, Muswellbrook to-morrow (Saturday). A short service will be conducted in St. Alban's Church at 2.30 p.m. by the Lord Bishop of Newcastle, the Rt Rev. F. de Witt Batty, after which the cortege will leave for the Muswellbrook cemetery. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Resided in New South Wales